


Rocky Mountain High

by AshGunnywolf



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf
Summary: Stensland is living with his wonderful boyfriend Clyde, and he's ready to get married. He wants the perfect proposal at Clyde's dream vacation spot, something truly magical and memorable. As usual, everything goes wrong, but at least it's memorable.





	Rocky Mountain High

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published during Adjacent Month, but I fell behind on my writing, and then I wasn't able to use the internet for the latter half of May and all of June.  
> I have playlists for Stensland and Clyde, so if you're interested in something to listen to while you read, here you go!  
> Stensland's playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3H7G2jYEUzCIVVXenWUQg3  
> Clyde Logan's playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31FnGnAR212HjdFe8FZyCv  
> Also, I'm not sure how to tag this, but fair warning: there is brief discussion of how a person without a left hand would wear a wedding ring.

Stensland had a foolproof plan to create the perfect proposal. He saved up enough money for two round-trip plane tickets and three days of hotel lodging at Clyde’s dream vacation spot (provided the destination was within the continental US, he wasn’t made of money). He borrowed Clyde’s old high school ring to estimate the proper ring size at the jeweler’s so they could take a picture with the ring on Clyde’s finger. He even made sure that Clyde’s fear of curses had faded enough for him to risk flying in an airplane. He checked every single variable in the equation, and nothing was going to ruin it for him. They’d someday be telling their grandchildren about the magical moment, he just knew it!  
“Clyde?” Stensland called from the kitchen as he threw spaghetti noodles into a pot of boiling water.  
“Yeah, babe?” Clyde shouted back from the bedroom.  
“What’s your dream vacation?” Stensland began to struggle with the lid on a jar of Emeril’s garlic spaghetti sauce. Damn, this one was really stuck tight.  
“What’s that, baby? Can’t hear you!”  
Stensland put down the jar and shouted down the hall, “Just come here!”  
Clyde shambled into the kitchen, hair sticking up in every direction. “What is it?”  
“Here, help me get this lid off.”  
Clyde took the jar with his prosthetic hand and popped the lid right off with his other hand. “There you go, Stens.”  
“Thanks!” Stensland poured the sauce into a smaller pot and threw in a bag of frozen meatballs. “So, I’ve been saving up for a vacation. Where would you like to go?”  
Clyde thought about it. “Well, DC ain’t that far, or if you don’t wanna go to the city, there’s some nice campsites-”  
“No, no, I mean anywhere!” Stensland brushed some hair out of Clyde’s eyes. “I’ve got the money and the vacation days saved up for it, what’s a place you’ve always wanted to go to but never could?”  
Clyde shrugged. “I dunno, there’s one place, but it’s silly…”  
“Come on, I mean it. As long as it’s not outside the country, and Alaska and Hawaii don’t count either, I’ll take you anywhere. Which, come to think of it, is a lot of restriction on the idea of ‘anywhere,’ but you know what I mean, right?”  
“When I was a kid and Jimmy was listening to John Denver in his bedroom,” Clyde answered, “one of my favorite songs to hear through the wall was Rocky Mountain High. I don’t remember the words too well or even what the song was about, really, I just remember wanting to go see the mountains in Colorado.” He looked away, embarrassed by such an old memory. “I know that’s dumb, but-”  
“It’s perfect!” Stensland beamed. “We can go to Colorado and see the Rockies! I’ve always wanted to go, and I can probably stock up on more weed while we’re there, too.”  
It was more than perfect. Nothing says picturesque proposal like a view from a mountain. Stensland could see just how it would be, getting on one knee with his back to the valley below, the ring in his hand catching the glow of the setting sun on his right, and a bottle of champagne and a box of condoms waiting for them in the hotel room.

On the plane flight to Colorado, Clyde squeezed Stensland’s hand when they took off and when they landed. It felt good to be the brave one for once, even if he did feel bad that Clyde was nervous. He just liked that Clyde felt safer with him around.  
Although, all that hand-squeezing made him think, Clyde didn’t have a left ring finger! Not an organic one, anyway. Would he wear the ring on his right hand? He wouldn’t wear it on his prosthetic hand… would he? Would he even wear it on a finger at all, or would he put it on a chain around his neck like some of the workers in town do? He’d have to google it once the plane landed.  
Their first stop after getting off the plane was stopping by a weed shop rated four and a half stars out of five on Yelp. Stensland perused the selection while Clyde hung back by the door. Stensland didn’t blame Clyde for being nervous around marijuana in public; he wasn’t terribly familiar with the laws about it in West Virginia, but he could guess they weren’t charitable. Most everyone in town was considerate enough to mind their own business when Stensland had red eyes and the smell of weed on him, but Clyde would still worry.  
After purchasing a few ounces of something called Purple Urkel (which was probably the same kind of regular old weed you could buy anywhere else, but it was worth a try) and a neat looking pipe to commemorate the trip, they went to the hotel.  
The guide behind the front desk greeted them upon their arrival and told them that the park closes at sundown, so that was Stensland’s dream of a romantic sunset proposal down the drain. He supposed that was a good idea for making sure no one had to find their way in the dark, but he had a vision, dammit, and it was rapidly crumbling around him. He supposed a mid-afternoon sky would do as long as he got the perfect spot, but a sunset would have been nice.  
It was the middle of autumn, so all the trees were brilliant shades of yellow, orange, and red. Stensland still wasn’t used to the grandeur of big forests, having grown up in and spent most of his adult life in cities, and the vibrant hues of autumn were even more spectacular. While he was a fairly easy person to impress, very few things left him in genuine awe. One was the first time he saw Clyde and got swept off his feet, another was when he went to the top of the Space Needle in Seattle, and now the latest addition to the list was the fireworks of the autumn forest that stood before him.  
Something Stensland didn’t count on was the exhausting nature of hiking up and down a mountain. The well-beaten path made things easier, but he was still wiped an hour into their adventure. As skinny as he was, what little mass there was to him was mostly soft. Clyde claimed it made him a good cuddle partner after fucking, but it made him a terrible outdoorsman.  
Clyde, on the other hand, was absolutely enraptured. He didn’t say a word, but the smile on his face and the shine in his eyes said everything they needed to. Stensland couldn’t feel bad about his own discomfort seeing his boyfriend this happy.  
All the while, he kept an eye out for the best possible spot to propose. He put his hand in his pocket to feel the ring box and give himself an extra push of excitement.  
Somehow, nothing really caught his eye as the one-of-a-kind spot he needed to make the proposal a dream come true. It all kind of looked the same to him, to be perfectly honest. It was majestic, to be sure, but all equally impressive. The trail was all rocks and trees and the occasional songbird, nothing particularly unique until-  
There! Just beyond the creek! That cliff was perfect: the way the sunlight fell on the ground, the view, everything was the most beautiful setting to propose! He just had to play it cool to lure Clyde up there without tipping him off to the plan.  
“Hey,” he announced, “look over there, I think I see something.”  
Clyde looked to Stensland. “What? What is it?”  
“I dunno, we should get a closer look, c’mon!” He took Clyde by the hand and led him across the creek.  
He was almost there, but all it took was one wrong step, and he slipped on a wet rock, rolling his ankle. Judging by the pain shooting up his leg and the ugly angle his foot sat at, the ankle was definitely broken.  
“Stensland!” Clyde cried out. “Are you hurt?”  
After all that hard work, he’d broken his ankle. He’d spend the rest of their vacation holed up in the hotel. There was no way he’d get that perfect fairytale proposal now.  
Stensland started to sob.  
“I think I broke it,” he choked out between sobs that shook his whole body. He was an ugly crier, and he knew it. Everything was going so well, and suddenly he was reduced to a quivering mess with a runny nose and an ankle bent backwards. “Everything’s ruined!”  
Clyde hovered over him, unsure of what to do. “C’mon, baby, I can take you back down to where the park rangers are, they’ll fly you to a hospital where the doctors’ll set your ankle and give you painkillers, I can carry you-”  
“No, I was gonna propose! That spot over there was perfect, it was gonna be like something out of a storybook, but I’ve fucked it all up by breaking my ankle and now everything is ruined!”  
Clyde paused. “Propose?”  
“Yes! And now you know, and it isn’t a surprise anymore, and oh, everything’s just fucked-”  
Clyde sat down next to Stensland. “Ain’t that just how things go.” He dug his hand deep into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and showed Stensland its contents:  
“A ring?” But that would mean…  
“I don’t think I have to ask, considering the circumstance, but Stensland, will you marry me?”  
“Yes!” Stensland wiped his tears on his sleeve. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” He pulled his own box from his pocket and showed Clyde the gold band he’d picked out. “You planned a proposal for this trip too?”  
“Actually, I’ve had this ring in my pocket for about a month,” Clyde confessed. “I’ve known that I want to marry you for some time now, but proposing’s scary, so I kept putting off buying the ring, and then after I bought it I kept putting off asking. I figured I’d ask on the last day of the trip, but you beat me to it.”  
Clyde was about to slide the ring onto Stensland’s left ring finger when Stensland gasped. “Wait! Put it on my right hand.”  
Clyde paused, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”  
“I want to match you.” Stensland held out his right hand.  
Clyde smiled. “You got it.” He slid the ring onto Stensland’s right ring finger and then held out his own right hand.  
Stensland took the ring and slid it onto Clyde’s finger. “It’s perfect.”  
“Now to get you to a hospital.” Clyde pushed an arm under Stensland’s knees and wrapped the other around his back. “Wrap your arms round my neck, ‘kay?”  
Stensland held on tight as Clyde worked his way down the mountain. The pain was killing him, and the proposal didn’t go according to plan in the slightest, but they certainly got a story worth telling some grandchildren.

On doctors’ orders, Stensland couldn’t be out and about in the mountains with his ankle, and Clyde didn’t want to leave him alone all day, so they spent the rest of the trip in the hotel room watching TV, ordering room service, and plowing through the box of condoms as often as their stamina allowed.  
During the fourth episode of a Chopped marathon on the Food Network, Stensland snuggled up to Clyde and said, “I love this.”  
“Yeah, this show’s crazy,” Clyde agreed. “I’ve never heard of this dulse stuff they’re cooking. He says it tastes like bacon, but it looks like damn seaweed to me.”  
“I do love Chopped, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” Stensland squeezed Clyde’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the ring on Clyde’s finger. “I’ve always thought that one of the most underrated joys of being married must be watching TV together in the evening. Just… enjoying each other’s company, cuddling on the couch, and watching good programming. And now I’m doing just that with my new fiancé.”  
Clyde kissed Stensland’s temple. “And is it everything you thought it’d be?”  
“It’s so much better. Because I’m sharing it with you. I have a fiancé, and he’s perfect, and he’s sitting next to me, watching highly trained chefs try to make seaweed taste like bacon.” Stensland rested his head on Clyde’s shoulder. “I love you. So much.”  
“I love you too, Stens. I can’t wait to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at goth_gunnywolf! Also, leave a comment if you like this fic, I like comments :)


End file.
